


... без названия ...

by Nemhain



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: В пост-апокалиптическом мире, где человечество подвержено массовым дисфункциям органов и болезням, здоровые люди оказываются в меньшинстве, и участь их - не завидна. Но даже в подобных условиях найдутся те, кто не побоится - бороться с системой.Сет Роллинз - здоровый мужчина и только начинает свой путь рестлера, как на его пути возникает уйма дилемм.





	1. Глава 1. Сэт Роллинз.

**Author's Note:**

> У текста только начало (1 с копейками глава). Кому интересен сюжет - могу поведать, но дописан текст не будет.  
> Беты у автора нет.

Сэт поворочался и улегся, согнув ноги в коленях, в попытке распластать всю спину по кровати и вытянуть позвоночник. Наступило долгожданное облегчение, но через несколько минут зудящая легкая боль в районе соединения позвоночника и нижних ребер проснулась вновь. Казалось, что какая-то сороконожка ползает под кожей, пытаясь прогрызть себе путь наружу, но - дрянь! - никак не осознает, что пол сантиметра к спине – быстрее и короче, чем вся масса мышц и органов на пути к груди.  
Роллинс повернулся на левый бок. По мерцающим неоном экранам, видневшимся в окне, бежала строка рекламы последней модели сердца от ГенКо. Неестественный противный свет лился через тонкую тюль, занавешивавшую стекло. Да, это был правильный старый дом с тюлью и портьерами на окнах, мать их! Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что на Манхеттене еще остались такие образцы поместья колонизатора, в жизни бы не поверил. Но, тем не менее, этот очаровательный, украшенный вензелями снаружи и тряпочными обоями и картинами изнутри, домина имел место быть в «городе мертвых». Он пах временем и нравился Роллинсу, но порой от дикого контраста с реальностью хотелось лезть на стену. Как сейчас. Чертова реклама раздражала пуще обычного.  
Он повернулся на правый бок.  
Спина по-прежнему ныла. Должно быть, так ноют зубы. Роллинс как-то рылся на чердаке дома и нашел подборку старинных журналов, пестревших материалами по стоматологии и рекламами «чудодейственных» паст и полосканий, которые не только притупят ноющую и раздражающую боль, но и устранят ее причину. Отчего-то ему казалось, что эта мифическая дрянь - сродни его страданиям.  
Чертовы генторы! Чертова стерва Стефани! «Ему завтра не на ринг, заживет за недельку». А Кейн, гнида, поддакнул только! На нем-то все вообще как на собаке! Но ни хрена поделать Сэт не мог, разве что – пойти на улицу, искать незаконный зидрат, но, чтоб твою налево, опять же – хуй ты проползешь мимо Кейна и ТриплЭйча. Ауторити зорко следили за своим подрастающим поколением: можешь упиться в дрова, трескать психотропные, трахаться до потери пульса, курить – но только с ведома «старших». А Расхитителей Могил ТриплЭйч отчего-то совсем не любил и не одобрял…  
На самом деле, все было не так уж плохо. В него вкачали зидрата на послеоперационную, на день. Да и хирургическое вмешательство было плевое, так, межпозвоночные ткани нарастили. С проверенными материалами Корпорации – да с него с утра швы сняли! Он и в самом деле восстанавливался быстро. Все они – «здоровые» – восстанавливались быстро. Не то, что нормальные люди. На здоровом теле при нормальном метаболизме материалы ГенКо показывали чудеса: от таких операций прежде надо было бы восстанавливаться месяцами, а не днями. Так говорили ему сами врачи, а некоторые из этих ребят еще помнили время, когда «здоровые» были основным населением планеты Земля, а не кастой то ли элиты, то ли изгоев, которыми дорожили и которых ненавидели просто потому, что они, по счастливой случайности, оказались “не такими, как все”, не пораженными вирусом.

Так уж получилось, что прежний мир – подошел к концу. Около двадцати лет назад, незадолго до рождения Сэта, человечество поразила пандемия отказа органов. Печень, почки – это все было ерундой. У людей внезапно переставали работать легкие, сердца, отказывали нервные системы, кровообмен… “Сотня смертей в день” стала обычной статистикой. Неведомый вирус, который не могли даже «открыть», не то, что побороть, вырвался из небытия, точно последняя напасть – самая страшная – из ящика Пандоры.  
Страны перестали существовать, большие города сжимались до размеров нескольких жилых кварталов, а все остальные - становились кладбищами. Связь между городами – не существовала. Телефонные сети и интернет без необходимого технического облуживания обрушились, пути сообщения между населенными пунктами захирели и теперь уж было не найти никого, кто бывал бы в соседнем штате за последние пятнадцать лет. Ходили слухи, что чужаки, все-таки, приходят… и тогда в городе разгораются новые приступы пандемии. Стоит ли говорить, что любого такого «гостя» теперь встречали быстрой расправой?  
Сперва людей хоронили, потом просто сваливали в общие склепы и запечатывали. Занимались этим такие же пораженные, которые не сегодня-завтра могли оказаться в той же яме, потому что можно жить без глаз, но сколько ты протянешь с отказывающимся работать легким? А потом из ужаса и грязи разлагающихся трупов, точно какая-то мифическая дрянь, поднялась ГенКо, корпорация, возглавившая гонку по созданию протезов. Ее искусственно синтезированные органы работали точно как настоящие. Они были на порядок лучше, чем те, что предоставляли конкуренты, и работали без перебоев. К тому же, что немаловажно, ГенКо пошла откровенно коммерческим путем: она предлагала операции в кредит. Очень скоро в Нью-Йорке, сжавшемся до размеров Манхеттена, воцарилась власть семьи Ротти, владельцев ГенКо. Конечно, правительство пыталось бодаться с ними, бороться за крупицы силы, не желая отдавать в руки тем, кто еще до начала пандемии проводил опыты на людях, ключи от города, но шансов на успех у них не было. ГенКо делала все, что хотела. Вплоть до того, что завела себе армию Конфискаторов - хирургов, работавших мясниками-коллекторами: если клиент не мог выплатить свой кредит, Конфискаторы приходили за собственностью корпорации. Зачастую, клиент не переживал изъятия. А если бы и пережил – долго бы не прожил.  
ГенКо же управляла и рядом развлечений на Манхеттене. Например, Оперой. Или вот реслингом. На WWE делали деньги. Очень хорошие деньги. Такие хорошие деньги, что это даже спасало работников этого “цирка” от опытов.  
Даже в этом богом забытом мире еще рождались здоровые дети. Если им везло – или не везло – дожить до пятнадцати лет и не огрести проблем серьезнее ссадин и синяков, ГенКо забирала их в опытный центр. Говорили, что это специальный район Манхеттена, стерильный, благоустроенный и светлый, не в пример всему остальному городу. Многие были убеждены, что там – что-то вроде Ноевого Ковчега, как в этих христианских сказках, в которые уже никто давно не верит. Многие же говорили, что это – просто больница, и этот вариант представлялся Сэту более вероятным. Здоровых людей забирают для изучения, в попытке сделать из их генетических материалов сыворотку для спасения человечества. Такая версия казалась ему верной. Кто-то поддакивал, что там «здоровых» заодно и разводят, как лабораторных крыс. В общем, как бы там ни было, а больше никто этих людей никогда не видел…  
Единственной сомнительной альтернативой судьбе лабораторного материала была непосредственная работа на ГенКо: взимай долги или развлекай.

WWE состояла из абсолютно здоровых мужчин и женщин. Если у них и были протезы, то только заработанные по причине травм, полученных на ринге. Они были лишены долга перед ГенКо – или лучше сказать, они оплачивали любое протезирование тем, что продолжали драться; бои были безумно популярны, будто бы людям в этом мире и без того не хватало жестокости! Говорили, что возможность лечения любых не мгновенно смертельных травм повысило уровень насилия в Федерации, по сравнению с тем, что происходило до пандемии. Неудивительно.  
На WWE корпорация вырабатывала отдельный лимит зидрата -обезболивающего, для многих имевшего наркотический эффект. Тот, кто был в бизнесе более десяти лет, ежегодно проходил тест на зависимость. И если вдруг выявляли, руководство WWE вынужденно было назначать всего один матч на целых две недели. Но ставки в нем поднимались до небес! Среди рестлеров это звали казнью, а на публику это именовалось Матчем до Первой Смерти, в котором главным – в силу обычая и правил - претендентом на оную был зависимый. Обычно в матче участвовало от трех до пяти рестлеров. И ставили вовсе не на победителя, а на того, кто же нанесет смертельный удар приговоренному. Все, кто участвовал в этом, получали потом охренительный пуш. Но об этом Роллинс еще не задумывался: его отсчет на ринге WWE только пошел и участие в таком матче ему не светило.

Сэту было четырнадцать, когда он убежал из дома и прибился к школе при WWE. Его не хотели брать – стоит ли какой-то сосунок терок с ГенКо? Вот договорится с представителями корпорации на свои пятнадцать лет и, пожалуйста, пусть приходит. Но он сумел убедить тренера, что из него будет толк, и он либо пойдет в рестлинг, либо – ляжет на рельсы. А надо сказать, ГенКо не всегда отличалась достаточной сговорчивостью: если им нужен был материал для исследований, они не оставляли выбора.  
Но вряд ли наставники пожалели об этом. Когда Сэт начал выступать в NXT – подготовительной площадке WWE, им заинтересовался сам ТриплЭйч, забрал его «к себе», а через какое-то время стал выпускать его на ринг от имени самой Ауторити. Да, пока что Роллинс был мальчиком на подхвате, но это должно было вскоре измениться. У него были хорошие учителя и отвратительное упрямство, не говоря уж об огромных амбициях. К тому же, не в привычках Пола было коллекционировать «мебель».

Но, так или иначе, а сейчас все это Сэта совершенно не занимало, потому что зудящая размеренная боль скреблась на задней стенке сознания, самым мерзейшим образом мешая уснуть. В прошлую ночь он отрубился от усталости где-то в пять утра, и сегодня был точно сонная муха, лениво ворочавшая ногами и руками на дозволенных тренажерах и весах в качалке. Сейчас была половина первого и все обещало еще пару-тройку беспокойных часов впереди. Роллинс начинал подозревать, что у него – своеобразная аллергическая реакция на материалы ГенКо: понижался болевой порог в местах соприкосновения его тканей и синтетических. И пока ткань не приживалась, место ныло и ныло и ныло.  
Блядство какое-то!  
Он встал и направился в ванную на этаже. Ровно перед дверью ванной под ногой предательски скрипнула половица, прикрытая толстым ковром. Сэт иногда задумывался, не оставлена ли она так специально. Он щелкнул выключателем, и по глазам ударил искусственный белый свет. Роллинс ругнулся, открыл шкафчик над раковиной, взял оттуда банку с простым, общедоступным, «дедовским», так сказать, обезболивающим, которое все уже давно считали пласебо и если оно кому-то с чем-то и помогало справиться, так разве что Стефани с ПМС. Он закрыл шкафчик и, машинально кинув взгляд в зеркало на дверце, вздрогнул: за его спиной, прислонившись к дверному косяку расписанным плечом, стоял Рэнди Ортон, как был со сна, спасибо, что в боксерах, а то Сэт подозревал его в привычке спать в чем мать родила.

Гадюка внимательно изучал его взглядом серых глаз, точно сканируя. Сэт не любил эти глаза: неестественный стальной отлив неживого зрачка был неприятен не знал, до того ли, как ТриплЭйч и Батиста в запале выбили ему один глаз и выдавили второй, а ГенКо предоставила ему протез, Ортон получил прозвище Гадюка, но после этого оно точно прицепилось намертво. Он смотрел будто рептилия. Даже учитывая, что Сэт в жизни не видел живой змеи или ящерицы, он был в этом уверен. Этими своими глазами Рэнди мог видеть в темноте, против света, а кто-то говорил – что и через одежду. Он мог не моргать. Ходили слухи, что у него – такие же глаза, как у Слепой Мег: что он может записать ими что угодно, и при желании гонять картинки перед собой, точно с портативной видеокамеры. Роллинс подозревал, что последнее – вранье. Или ему хотелось, чтобы это было бы враньем. Потому что думать о том, что мог «пересматривать» в свободное время чемпион Ауторити, было неприятно.  
\- И как, помогает? – хмыкнул тот.  
\- Отъебись, - буркнул Сэт, закидываясь таблетками и запивая водой из-под крана.  
\- Я бы лучше отъебал тебя, - отозвался Рэнди с низким смешком, когда Роллинс выключил воду.  
Сэт старался не смотреть на Ортона и не думать о том, что у него от предвкушения под ложечкой засосало. Твою ж мать! Нет уж, он не игрушка этой твари, не какая-то блядина, которую позовут – она и пойдет!  
Была еще одна причина, почему Роллинс ненавидел смотреть в глаза Ортону: они были чересчур настоящими. Несмотря на то, что это был абсолютно точно искусственно выращенный протез, они были, чтоб его, настоящими! Зеркала души, как говорила мать. А в душе Ортона было темно и невыносимо жарко. Этот мужик будто горел изнутри. Даже когда он выползал полуживой с ринга, его взгляд обжигал точно огнем, хотя в нем самом жизнь едва теплилась. Это пламя перло из него во все дыры и спускал он его в основном на ненависть и злобу, будто яд сцеживал. Но некоторым избранным «везло» узнать его и с другой стороны… Сэт до сих пор чувствовал себя будто целка, которой сказали, когда, где и как ее хотят, когда смотрел Рэнди в глаза вне ринга, вне всех этих придуманных долгов, оскорблений и привязанностей, которые были лишь игрой. А вот это желание Ортона обладать им – было очень даже настоящим, в отличие от вражды и соперничества, для которых нужно хотя бы уважение… Роллинс опасался предполагать, что Гадюка его уважает, скорее тут дело в чем-то другом. Ему намекали и уже не раз, что после того, как он появился в зоне досягаемости Рэнди, ничьи другие задницы того не интересовали. Сэт усиленно старался не думать о том, что это ему льстит, и избегал оставаться наедине с Ортоном, потому что все остальное время он был неплохим мужиком и хорошим учителем, если ты умел смотреть. Но этот балет требовал безумного мастерства, учитывая, что жили они на одном этаже. Впрочем, до сих пор ему удавалось как-то выкручиваться…  
Рэнди расплел перекрещенные на груди руки и из огромного кулачища, как по волшебству, появилась ампула с мерцающей голубой жидкостью. Зидрат.  
Вот и все - главный козырь.  
Эта тварь не будет играть в привязанность или заботу или еще какую-нибудь ерунду. Он просто хочет купить его. И плата – неплоха.  
Но Сэт не хотел быть шлюхой. Еще день-два нудящей боли – полная ерунда. А что его самого недотрах уже замучал, так это не Ортона дело! Роллинс не занимался сексом ни с кем, кроме своей руки уж месяцев пять. Если не считать сексом тот случай, три недели назад, когда Рэнди зажал его в душе и выебал, особо не спрашивая. А еще тот, неделю тому, когда “случайность” повторилась. Роллинс мог сколько угодно делать вид, что ничего – не было. Это было просто: он не смотрел тогда Ортону в лицо, не говорил с ним, не целовал. Просто прогибался под его руками и раскрывался ему навстречу. Но если закрыть глаза, то можно и прикинуться, что ничего – не случилось. И пусть Сэту, черт возьми, было хорошо. Ему – понравилось! Но он, блядь, не собирался быть был вещью!

Роллинс намеревался пройти мимо, Рэнди вроде как даже отступил, пропуская, но тут в его правой руке блеснул металл и в бедро тут же впилась игла. Послышался слишком громкий в тишине коридора щелчок.  
По телу Сэта пробежала дрожь.  
Зидрат - то ли обезболивающее, то ли наркотик - распространялся по венам с пугающей скоростью.  
По позвоночнику, в районе свежего шрама, потекло приятное, успокаивающее тепло. Сердце точно замерло на секунду, а потом понеслось снова, с бешеной силой, заставляя кровь мчаться по всему телу как в гонке, а Ортон меж тем схватил его ладонь и положил себе на пах, придерживая пальцы, не давая сжать. Стояло у него уже колом, и Роллинс тут же представил, какой горячий сейчас его член, темнеющий с каждым мгновением, как проступают на напряженной плоти толстые вены, а головка сочится смазкой… Сэт бы скорее согласился на пулю в голову, чем на признание, откуда в его голове это чертово видение. Ведь тогда, в душе, он не разглядывал Ортона... Он до сих пор не знал, как так, мать его, вышло, что Гадюка его не порвал, с его-то отсутствием терпения и немаленьким размером, и почему он сам это ему позволил. И уж тем более – почему последнюю неделю, когда Сэт дрочил, кончить удавалось лишь вспомнив, как Ортон нетерпеливо вводит в его зад свои пальцы…  
Рэнди глухо вдохнул и подал бедрами немного вперед, толкаясь в его ладонь. Сэт аж застонал; голова закружилась от возбуждения – ощущение чужого желания оказалось в разы усилено действием проклятого зидрата, и вот уже он сам был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы сейчас же почувствовать на себе всю мощь этого мужчины! Все причины казались мелкими по сравнению с острой нуждой оказаться под Рэнди Ортоном!  
\- Ублюдок, - выдохнул Сэт, оглаживая свободной рукой обнаженный рельефный торс и плавно стекая на колени перед Гадюкой. Тот только низко и тихо рассмеялся, убирая свою руку с запястья Роллинса, и тоже застонал, когда тот сжал его напряженный член, обняв пальцами через ткань белья.  
Сэт принялся целовать и поглаживать мускулистый живот, стягивая вниз боксеры Рэнди. Он медленно опускался ниже, вычерчивая языком четкий рельеф мышц внизу живота, до тех пор, пока ему в адамово яблоко не уперлась головка члена Ортона. Роллинс обхватил его пальцами вновь и оттянул вниз, проводя кулаком по всей длине до головки и обратно несколько раз, прижал напряженную плоть к низу живота Рэнди, и, лизнув нежную кожу мошонки, взял в рот яйца, перекатил их на языке по отдельности, сдавливая губами чувствительные складки кожи, а потом втянул в рот и оба разом. Послышался глухой звук: это Ортон уронил «пистолет» для зидрата и схватился рукой за дверной косяк. Сэт с громким чмоканием выпустил его яйца и провел языком по всей длине напряженного члена, поглаживая ладонью гладкую головку. Если б кому-то вздумалось сейчас отсчитывать бешеный пульс Гадюки, лучше места было не найти – толстая вена билась прямо у Сэта на языке. Ортон глухо сглотнул и опустил свободную руку на голову Роллинса. Тот ожидал давления, требовательного нажатия, призванного заставить его, наконец, перестать заниматься ерундой, и дать оттрахать себя в глотку, что он, впрочем, был уже не прочь осуществить: он обнял губами головку члена, мягко давил на нее языком и обводил, отводя крайнюю плоть. Однако, Гадюка просто провел рукой по его волосам, отводя пряди в сторону, так, чтобы ему сверху было видно лицо его любовника. Почти что ласково. Роллинс с опаской посмотрел вверх, и встретился взглядом с жестокими серыми глазами, в которых стыл смех. Вот дрянь-то!  
Тут приступ нежности у Рэнди кончился, он настойчиво надавил на затылок Сэта, «надевая» его ртом на свой член. Роллинс бы застонал, если б мог. Горло свело, он панически вдохнул носом… Пришлось упереться руками в торс Ортона - тот отвёл руку. Сэт выпустил его член изо рта, чувствуя, как Рэнди собирает его волосы в кулак, до боли, но это только распалило… Напряжение росло.  
Роллинс снова взял в рот немаленький член, вбирая все глубже и глубже, а потом – отпуская, медленно, сдавливая его губами, лаская одной рукой его яйца, а вторую опустив на свой пах. Он хотел отдрочить себе, но Гадюка каким-то неведомым образом заметивший это, перегнулся через него и схватил его за запястье, поднимая руку Роллинса и опуская ладонью на свою грудь. Его трясло, он взмок и, похоже, был близок к удовлетворению своего желания.  
\- Рано, - хмыкнул он, тут же охнув от особо удачного маневра языка Роллинса.  
Рэнди принялся вбиваться в услужливо подставленный рот. Всего несколько толчков, и его затрясло сильнее. Еще пара секунд, и он напрягся, ослабляя хватку на волосах Роллинса, давая тому свободу действий. Сэт разочарованно застонал: это действительно было рано – он хотел всего Ортона, хотел этот толстый член в своей заднице, хотел его сомнительного тепла и тяжести его объятий. Что за нахрен! В этой своей злобе он не успел отстраниться, давая Рэнди кончить себе на лицо. Роллинс стоял теперь перед ним на коленях, чувствуя на своих губах, щеках, подбородке горячую сперму этого ублюдка. Ему это казалось охренительно глупым и омерзительным. Ортон, должно быть, даже не смотрел на него – Сэт не желал поднимать взгляд и убеждаться в обратном. Он мстительно продолжал ласкать рукой расслабляющуюся плоть Рэнди, заставляя того содрогаться от послевкусия наслаждения.  
Спина – не болела, но все тело Сэта сводило желанием.  
Внезапно, Гадюка взял его пальцами за подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд, и, наклонившись, поцеловал его, грубо, сминая его губы своими, размазывая собственную сперму по своему лицу. Отстранился он так же резко. Роллинс отвернулся тут же, отмахиваясь от его рук. Пока он поднимался, Ортон подобрал с пола «пистолет», схватил с крючка полотенце и, утерев свою морду, передал его Сэту.  
\- Урод! – зло сообщил Сэт, принимая тряпку.  
\- Ори погромче, может ТриплЭйч присоединится, - ухмыльнулся Гадюка, стаскивая боксеры окончательно. – Пошли.  
\- Да не пошел бы ты, - Роллинс хотел и не хотел этого одновременно.  
Голова кружилась, и тело требовало дать ему, наконец, разрядку!  
Ортон шагнул навстречу, опуская руку меж ног Сэта и сжимая его член:  
\- Что, хочешь подрочить в одиночестве? – поинтересовался он интимным шепотом, практически касаясь его губ своими.  
Роллинс облизнул свои губы, задевая губы Ортона. Есть ли ему куда падать еще ниже? По крайней мере, этой ночью?  
\- Ты должен мне, Гадюка, - решился он.  
Тот схватил его за плечо и втащил вслед за собой в свою комнату…

Как дверь с петель не слетела – было непонятно: хлопнул Рэнди ею так, что должно быть весь дом перебудил, но Сэту как-то было не до таких рассуждений – Гадюка вжал его лопатками в стену и голодно впился губами в его шею, жадно, но нарочито медленно провел руками вдоль его тела и вцепился сильными пальцами в ягодицы, сминая их и забираясь пальцами за край каким-то чудом еще оставшихся на Роллинсе боксеров. Сэт не смог сдержать громкого стона, к которому тут же присоединился и сам Ортон: он протиснул колено меж ног своей жертвы и прижался к нему пахом, напористо потираясь о его бедро. Роллинс мог бы с удивлением отметить, какая охрененная у того потенция, но сейчас его скорее радовал тот факт, что свое он получит и скоро: Рэнди опять был возбужден. Он прекратил насиловать услужливо подставленную под его укусы шею и, на секунду замерев, поцеловал Роллинса, грубо и глубоко пробираясь языком в горячий рот. Сэт яростно ответил. Он стукнулись зубами, в поцелуе появился привкус меди. Ортон насмешливо хмыкнул и отстранился, напоследок лизнув нижнюю губу Сэта, и тот разом понял две вещи: во-первых, это был вкус его собственной крови, а во-вторых, Гадюка только что его целовал и уже второй раз за ночь. Да блядь, по-настоящему, так, что у него перед глазами теперь плыло, и он никак не мог отдышаться!  
Рэнди отступил назад, дернул его за руку на себя, но профессионально отступил с пути, завалив приемом на свою койку, которая оказалась странно низкой, но какая на хрен разница. Сэт упал в упор, не плашмя, обернулся, чтобы огрызнуться, но протест как-то потонул в ощущениях, потому что Ортон вновь успел из ниоткуда достать пистолет и всадить ему еще дозу.  
\- Зачем? – выдохнул Сэт, удивляясь, что его не хватил удар от того, как резко сорвалось на бешеный бег сердце, разгоняя кровь, устремившуюся к паху.  
Рэнди ничего отвечать и не думал, без лишних слов обнял его под животом и поцеловал куда-то в поясницу. От его прикосновений по коже побежали мурашки. Почуяв тепло его тела, Роллинс с ноющим стоном подал бедрами назад, прогибаясь, требуя сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Ортон потерся своей небритой щекой о подставленный копчик, стянул его боксеры, и развел его ягодицы в стороны, практически сразу надавливая большим пальцем на его анус. Сэт тихо зашипел: ему казалось, что Гадюка слишком осторожен и что-то разнежничался. По ходу дела, он совсем уже крышей поехал: слова «нежность» и «Ортон» стали чудиться в одном предложении!  
Додумать мысль он не успел – Рэнди, сплюнув ему на анус и покружив по нему пальцами, придумал пытку получше: он наклонился и, мать его, протолкнул кончик языка в тугое кольцо мышц. Роллинс рухнул лицом в подушку, не в силах вообще удержаться хоть в каком-то положении, и громко застонал. То, что этот протяжный звук вообще-то издает он, до Сэта дошло не сразу. Кажется, Гадюку звучность партнера совершенно не смущала, и он настойчиво продолжал эту то ли ласку, то ли пытку, вылизывая его там… У Роллинса перед глазами мир стекал в черную пропасть алыми потоками неудовлетворенного желания. Ему казалось, он полыхает как печка, и еще немного и яйца просто разорвет от напряжения. Был ли в этом виноват зидрат или Роллинса заводило, что ему так настойчиво пытаются доставить удовольствие, идя на весьма грязные приемчики, Сэт бы сам себе не признался. Он все бесстыднее подавался назад, беспорядочно требуя то прекратить, то вставить ему уже наконец, а Рэнди только хмыкал в ответ на его нечленораздельные стоны, крепко сдавливал сильными руками бедра и продолжал. Когда Сэта затрясло в преддверии оргазма, Ортон положил руку ему на пах и сжал до боли. Не то, чтобы это как-то помогло ситуации, скорее – стало хуже. Проклятый зидрат делал катализатором что угодно, но физиологии не отменял – уже дошедший было до грани Роллинс, был отброшен назад, а ощущения обострились еще сильнее. Уж какой неведомой силой Сэту удалось возмутиться, он и сам не знал: он рывком поднялся на четвереньки и пнул Ортона в коленку. Тот тихо рассмеялся, отпустил его и, отвесив напоследок шлепок по заднице, лёг поперек кровати, скользя взглядом вдоль тела Роллинса и намеренно задерживая настойчивое внимание на его напряженном члене, сочившимся смазкой… А Сэт-то думал, что краснеть больше ему просто уже некуда! Пока Роллинс переживал это замешательство, Рэнди достал откуда-то смазку и теперь распределял прозрачный гель по своему члену. Он обнял пальцами свою плоть и настойчиво подкинул бедрами вверх. И он, мать его, знал, что Сэт не может взгляд оторвать от того, как он движется: неприкрыто честно, откровенно, сильно. Эта дрянь прекрасно знала, как хорошо… Роллинс откинул его руку, запрещая ласкать себя, и сел ему бедра. Ортон приглашающе предложил, скользя взглядом вдоль своего тела и перебираясь на тело Роллинса:  
\- Ну?  
Еще никогда Сэт не чувствовал себе такой блядью. Всякое бывало, но всякое – в запале страсти. А это «ну» было насмешливо-холодным, змеиным. Мысль сбежать стала невыносимо заманчивой. И вдруг Рэнди мягко положил свои ладони на его задницу и поддал, заваливая Сэта себе на грудь.  
\- Давай, - коротко шепнул он. И вот это «давай» было до неприличия похоже на «пожалуйста»… Роллинс плюнул на все: он хотел чтобы эта дрянь его оттрахала и по-настоящему, а не как во сне. Давно хотел, но все бегал от этого необъяснимого тяжелого желания, а когда получил, наконец, все отказывался признавать, что это было и его желание тоже. Но теперь притворяться было бы уж совсем ребячеством. Он обнял пальцами горячий член и направил в себя, стараясь расслабиться. Он не боялся боли, но ходить бы ему завтра все-таки было неплохо. Рэнди же старался не двигаться, но, похоже, с терпением у него были еще большие проблемы, чем у Сэта: он резко двинул бедрами вверх, и мир перед глазами у Роллинса рассыпался калейдоском. Он опустился на Ортона до конца и в каком-то внезапном порыве склонился над ним, обнял его за плечи и поцеловал мягко, лаская и изучая его рот, пока Рэнди осторожно направлял его бедра, насаживая его на себя. Сил подняться после прекращения поцелуя у Сэта уже просто не было, он так и замер, склонившись над своим любовником. Взгляд того был подернут дымкой наслаждения, и впервые казался полностью живым, безо всяких “но”. Вот только этого Сэт боялся еще больше: в его груди начала зарождаться какая-то невнятная симпатия, не имевшая отношения ни к восхищению, ни к уважению.  
Ортон начал двигаться жестче, а потом подтянул его за плечи ниже, к себе, и доверительно шепнул на самое ухо:  
\- Нравится?  
Роллинс шало улыбнулся.  
Рэнди дернулся, внезапно перекатился через бок, подминая под себя Сэта. Потом он схватил за лодыжки, разводя его ноги шире, и начал двигаться резче и четче, набирая ритм.  
Надолго его не хватило: после очередного ритмичного толчка все внутри Сэта сжалось, и он кончил, продолжая насаживаться на член Рэнди. Его затрясло крупной дрожью наслаждения, которое накатывало волнами и, казалось, будет длиться вечно.  
Ортон склонился над ним, внимательно наблюдая и продолжая размеренно входить в него, а когда во взгляде Роллинса мелькнула искорка сознания, начал трахать жестче, не давая вздохнуть. Сэта накрыло вновь. Он вцепился в задницу Рэнди, сжимая его ягодицы, требуя дать ему еще. С каждым толчком его пронзало волной наслаждения, и в этом приступе одурения он шептал какую-то ерунду Ортону прямо в ухо, задевая его мочку своими губами. Рэнди застонал ему в шею и кончил, едва успев покинуть его зад. Сэт протестующие ругнулся, сцепляя ноги за его спиной и впечатывая в себя, но не успевая задержать его, а тот лишь хрипло рассмеялся…  
Гадюка дышал тяжело. Впрочем, успокоился он быстро, лег рядом с Сэтом, не удосужившись убрать ногу с его бедра. Роллинс не смотрел на него, но чувствовал лопатками внимательный прищур. На груди и животе быстро остывала сперма: его и Рэнди, а у него не было даже сил утереться. Они лежали в тишине – если можно так назвать пустоту эйфории, простреливаемую гулкими ударами сердца. Все тело ломило от приятной усталости, а швы – молчали. Было тепло и спокойно. И Сэт не хотел даже думать о том, что сейчас произошло, и почему именно так... и чтобы и не пришлось думать, надо было уйти. Он попытался подняться, но казавшийся таким сонным и неподвижным Рэнди резко схватил его поперек груди и подтянул к себе.  
\- Пусти, - потребовал Роллинс.  
Хватка немного ослабла, но не исчезла.  
\- Далеко собрался? – тихо и недовольно спросил Ортон.  
\- Спать, - честно признался Сэт.  
\- Ну так спи, - ухмыльнулся ему в лопатки Рэнди. – Еще хочешь? – Роллинс затылком почуял кивок в сторону тумбочки, на которой лежал зидрат, и покачал головой.  
Ортон пожал плечами, откатился и, погремев чем-то в тумбочке, протянул Роллинсу пару мокрых салфеток. Когда они кое-как привели себя в относительной порядок, Ортон накинул на них отброшенное в процессе одеяло, снова обнял Роллинса поперек груди, притаскивая к себе спиной, и мерно засопел. Сэт подумал, так ли ему хотелось драться сейчас с Рэнди за то, чтобы уйти. Выходило, что вовсе нет…

Роллинс провалился в сон, будто в глубокий омут, а проснулся от того, что рядом кто-то был. Он открыл глаза, вздрогнул, обнаружив себя не в своей комнате, и тут же вспомнил, что было вчера. Темнота, скрывавшая ночью детали и придававшая происходящему ощущение иллюзорности, отступала под напором разгоравшегося под потолком холодного света.   
Сэт никогда в жизни не видел полноценного рассвета, но был уверен, что выглядел тот куда менее омерзительно, чем люминесцентная запрограммированная лампа. Солнце в этом мире уже давным-давно было намертво затянуто тучами смога, сквозь который не пробивались ни лучи дневного светила, ни свет мощных прожекторов, не говоря уж о тепле: Сэт и представить не мог, как могли бы ласкать кожу утренние лучи солнца. Время суток в этом мире контролировалось часами. Запрограммированные светильники имитировали ночь и день. Не только время, но и климат были во многом оставлены на совесть климат-контроля внутри домов. Впрочем, далеко не все могли себе позволить системы «умного дома». В семье Сэта, например, об этом слыхом не слыхивали. Они засыпали в темноте, подсвеченной с улицы неоновыми, никогда не гаснущими рекламами, и просыпались в ней же, чтобы включить искусственный свет и провести под ним весь день, отмерянный электронными часами. В доме Ауторити, конечно же, все было сделано на совесть: на плотно закрытых жалюзи можно было установить имитацию рассвета, будто бы за ними – и с самом деле прежнее, ставшее уже мифическим, утро, а свет можно было установить в режим «натуральный, дневной». Сам Роллинс был в восторге от этой опции и именно ее и выбрал в своей комнате. Рэнди, видимо, не был приверженцем самообмана: лампы разгорались холодным, неестественным светом. Да и будильник он не жаловал, похоже. Хотя, возможно, было еще рано.  
Сэт попытался выскользнуть из-под одеяла, но при первой же попытке приподняться его обхватили поперек торса и прижали к широкой груди. Он матернулся про себя и попытался замереть, надеясь, что это у Ортона какие-то рефлексы, и он сейчас снова расслабится. Но Гадюка не собирался дать жертве улизнуть. Объятие стало только крепче. Горячая ладонь проскользила по груди Роллинса и легла на его пах, мягко начиная ласкать пока расслабленную плоть. В ягодицы Сэту уперлась крепкая утренняя эрекция Рэнди. Либо у того были ну просто фантастически скоординированные рефлексы, либо тот ни черта не спал. Между ног Сэту вклинилась острая коленка, заставляя развести ноги. Ортон умудрился прижать его ближе, зажимая свой горячий член меж упругих ягодиц любовника. Он двинул бедрами и тихо застонал, прямо над ухом Сэта, у которого голова закружилась – так быстро бросилась по телу кровь от возбуждения. Проклятье! Что ж за пытка!  
Роллинс неосознанно отклячил зад и, заведя руку за спину, схватил Ортона за ягодицу, будто бы это могло как-то сделать его еще ближе. Рэнди обнял ладонью напрягающийся член Сэта и провел большим пальцем по головке, вызывая приступ болезненного наслаждения. Все тело у Роллинса ломило после ночных развлечений, но он совершенно точно был не против и утренних. Его член твердел с каждой секундой. Его смущало только одно: это же, блять, был Рэнди Ортон у него за спиной сейчас…  
Додумать эту мысль Сэт не успел: Гадюке надоело играть, он завалил Роллинса на живот и навалился сверху, сжимая ладонями его задницу, еще плотнее зажимая свой член меж аппетитными ягодицами, и двинул бедрами снова. Роллинс глухо выдохнул…  
И тут раздался стук в дверь. Без дальнейших предупреждений та приоткрылась. В проем заглянул сияющий и небритый Шон Майклз, с любопытством оглядевший открывшуюся картину: уткнувшегося лбом в локти Сэта, над которым навис полусонный Ортон, увлеченно мявший услужливо подставленную задницу. Одеяло с Рэнди уже сползло до самой поясницы, открывая волнующий вид на изящную, перекрещенную татуировкой, спину Роллинса. Майклз аж присвистнул.   
\- Хантер должен мне сотню, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Да пошел ты, - недружелюбно практически прорычал Рэнди: голос со сна у него был ниже и глуше, чем обычно.  
\- Ты меня еще укуси, - посоветовал Майклз. – Кстати, можно было бы и потише.  
\- Не твоя б корова мычала, - огрызнулся Гадюка, переваливаясь через Сэта полностью, закрывая его собой, точно обозначая «мое».  
Роллинс в некотором роде даже почувствовал облегчение. Шон Майклз был его кумиром. Он все мечтал встретить его, поговорить с ним, но как-то не в такой позе и обстоятельствах. У судьбы всегда было своеобразное чувство юмора.  
Шон рассмеялся:  
\- На правах законной жены …  
\- А я думал, Стэф ночью была у отца, - ехидно рассмеялся уже Рэнди. – Какого черта тебе надо?  
\- Ты знаешь, - улыбнулся Майклз.  
Ортон встал с кровати, не особо смущаясь своей наготы и стояка, достал что-то из тумбочки и отдал Шону. Сэт вроде и не хотел смотреть, во-первых, не его это было дело, а во-вторых, его-то голая задница Ортона, несмотря на все, произошедшее ночью, смущала, но и не смотреть – не мог. Это был какой-то небольшой футляр. Майклз быстро открыл и закрыл его. Роллинзу на миг показалось, что в неверном свете лампы он увидел характерный голубоватый блеск. Хотя после прошлой ночи ему этот блеск вообще везде мог бы мерещиться. Спина, кстати, зудела, но много меньше. Сегодня он распрощается с назойливым неудобством и с кроватью Рэнди Ортона заодно.  
\- Отлично. За мной – не заржавеет, - кивнул Шон. – Ну, оставляю вас, - рассмеялся он. – Сильно не шалите! А то у тебя, Рэнди, нынче матч, не думаю, что гримеры будут рады замазывать на тебе следы.  
\- Иди на хрен, - посоветовал Рэнди, выталкивая Майклза прочь и закрывая дверь.  
Роллинс сел на кровати и осмотрелся в поисках своего белья. Но Ортон оказался быстрее, подхватил с пола зеленые боксеры и сжал их в своем кулачище.  
\- Что-то потерял? – издевательски поинтересовался он.  
\- Очень смешно, - огрызнулся Роллинс. – Ну и что, ты мечтаешь посмотреть, как я буду отбирать у тебя свои вещи?  
\- На то, о чем я мечтаю, у нас нет времени, - криво оскалился Ортон.  
\- Меня не волнуют твои проблемы, Ортон, - начал Сэт, - но если ты вдруг возомнил, что так теперь будет, когда только тебе ни захочется…  
Рэнди подошел так резко, что Сэт против воли упал назад, опираясь о локти. Он хотел было оттолкнуть того ногой, вскочить, но запутался в одеяле. Гадюка поймал его подбородок рукой и поцеловал, глубоко и напористо, но в то же время как-то мягко… Сэт не смог сдержаться и не ответить. Пальцы Рэнди провели горячие дорожки по шее Роллинза на его затылок и спустились ниже, массируя кожу… Отстранился он так же неожиданно и резко, смотрел шально и одурело, и Сэт не мог даже вспомнить, что было до этого поцелуя, завороженно, будто бы жертва гипноза, глядя в серые глаза и непроизвольно облизывая губы.  
Вдруг зазвонил будильник. Ортон отстранился, выключил аппарат и вышел прочь. Вскоре из ванной послышался шум душа.  
Роллинс вдруг очнулся и обнаружил свои боксеры рядом. Валявшееся у кровати покрывало было напрочь заляпано белесыми пятнами их спермы. Сэт мысленно ругнулся: утро было ни хрена не яснее ночи, а наоборот – запутаннее. Он встал и понял, что день будет интересным и ему придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы его походка не намекала всем и каждому на то, как он провел ночь. Однако, при этом тело ломило настолько сладко, что он не мог не вспоминать, как лихорадочно хорошо ему было. Сам себе он мог признаться, что начинал искренне жалеть, что утренняя игра не была завершена, а кроме того – он напрочь запутался во всех словах и действиях Гадюки.

День выдался непростым, не сказать больше. Роллинс весь день пытался не думать об Ортоне, а поразмыслить о чем-то более полезном, например, о том, как бы ему сделать свой образ в шоу ярче, заметнее, или как набрать пару нелишних килограмм, а то с его комплекцией титул «претендент на чемпионство в тяжелом весе» обретал какой-то издевательский оттенок, особенно, когда он стоял рядом с другими претендентами. Но нет, мысли то и дело возвращались к прошедшей ночи. Роллинс увлекся так, что не заметил, как пробежал пару лишних километров, а когда стал жать штангу, чуть не уронил «блин» на ногу Сезаро, разминавшегося рядом, потому что плохо зафиксировал замок. Тело ныло, но не протестовало. Душа тоже ныла: под ложечкой сосало от ощущения неизвестности и потерянности. Роллинс хотел на стену лезть от всех этих переживаний, но упрямо подтягивался, крутил педали, отжимался, надеясь с потом выгнать как эту щенячью радость от того, что он, чтоб его, заставлял стонать самого Рэнди Ортона и, похоже, что это был не просто «перепих» по пьяни, так и трезвое осознание, что произошедшее едва ли можно назвать связью, не то что отношениями, все кончится, как только Гадюка натешится, а Сэта тут и не спросят. Он все не мог понять, что его больше напрягало: индифферентность Ортона к его мнению или то, что он теперь был связан с этим мужчиной чем-то более серьезным, чем работой, или то, что это все – может оказаться совершенно несерьезно. Он вообще не понимал, какого черта его это все волнует!  
Отношения сексуального характера между мужчинами не были в компании чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Честно говоря, это были, единственные доступные нормальные отношения с сексуальным и эмоциональным подтекстом, не выливавшиеся потом в драму.  
Так уж вышло, что за рестлерами следили не только на ринге и за кулисами основного шоу. ГенКо считала себя в праве совать нос и в их кровать. Рестлерам было запрещено заводить отношения с пораженными вирусом, за исключением тех, кто к двадцати пяти годам имел лишь одну операцию на не жизненно важные органы. Это объяснялось тем, что основная вспышка активности вируса приходилась на первые двадцать пять лет жизни человека. Если тому везло и у него не отказывало ничего серьезного, вирус очень редко вновь проявлял себя. Но если нет – и таких было большинство случаев – то отказ органов продолжался в течение всей жизни и вирус оставался активным. Установить степень «заразности» вируса так и не удалось, поэтому здоровых людей необходимо было обезопасить от возможного заражения любыми путями. А потому, прежде чем переспать с какой-то приглянувшейся девушкой любому из них, необходимо было «утвердить» эту девицу у медиков и начальства компании. И в данном случае хорошо, если ты – не суперзвезда, а из нижнего или среднего карта: пассию не придется знакомить с Винсом МакМеном, а то некоторые так и распрощались со своими девушками – те остались в постели генерального директора. Но даже экспертиза Хантера или Стэфани была жесткой. Это не говоря уж о том, сколько морального унижения ты вытерпишь в прогулке по всем этим кругам ада. Находились, конечно, те, кто добивался желаемого, но фактически проще было не связываться. Негласно, этот пункт их «контракта» ставил всех в ситуацию, когда единственными доступными партнерами, не требовавшими «визирования» у начальства, становились коллеги по ростеру. Конечно же, среди них были женщины. И многие из них, несмотря на ужасные экранные образы, были вполне себе с мозгами, не говоря уж о прелестях красивого здорового тела. Что скрывать-то, Роллинс будучи еще сосунком посматривал рестлинг не только ради жестоких боев, но и ради таких вот красавиц. И, надо думать, так делал не только он, но и многие другие, в том числе и сильные мира сего, в котором все покупается и продается. Об этом в ростере не говорили вслух, разве что раз, новичку, если он спрашивал: у многих Див был пункт в контракте, в соответствии с которым они предоставляли некоторым «особым друзьям компании» свое общество. Что конкретно входило в это понятие никто никогда не уточнял, но сомнений особо не было: из девушек делали очень дорогих хостес, если не проституток. Слава богу, этот пункт не распространялся по времени действия на весь контракт. По крайней мере, так говорили. Как этот пункт сочетался с заботой о не распространении вируса на здоровых людей, тоже предпочитали не обсуждать. А несколько лет назад Стэфани МакМен запустила еще и реалити-шоу Тотал Дивас, в котором личная жизнь большинства Див выставлялась на обозрение. Начнешь встречаться с Дивой, и весь Манхеттен будет знать, какого цвета трусы ты предпочитаешь и чистишь ли зубы на ночь. Говорили, что у шоу есть еще и рейтинговая часть, опять же, для «особых телезрителей», в которой можно было полюбоваться на Див в душе или на тренировке в довольно откровенных нарядах или на то, как Дивы и их бойфренды ласкают друг друга в преддверии секса. Была ли у этого шоу порно-часть предпочитали не гадать: попадешь еще в процесс ненароком. На сценарии шоу имели воздействие и сами зрители, которые за определенную плату могли получить любимый «пейринг» с Дивой и кем-то из мужского ростера или какой-то другой, приглашенной, знаменитостью. Такое случалось очень редко, но платили за это хорошие деньги: иногда рестлеры соглашались. Вон, например, Джон Сина тянул лямку, хоть и поговаривали, что долго – не продержится. В общем, контракт WWE для женщин, похоже, был куда более суров, чем для мужчин. Потому ли, что «отбить» здоровую девушку у ГенКо было сложнее? Никто не решался спекулировать догадками.  
И все-таки, с течением времени и в отдельных «особых» случаях такой союз мог превратиться в брак и даже приносил плоды. Давление камер на такую пару снижали и все становилось более-менее терпимо. Кого-то даже освобождали по итогам от этих обязательств. Однако, тут ждала другая проблема: у здоровых людей рождались здоровые дети, к пятнадцатилетию которых ГенКо приходила со своими «подарочками».  
Сэт как-то не задумывался на тему какой-то там личной жизни. Ему нужно было тренироваться и доказывать, что он – достоин быть суперзвездой WWE. Физиология, конечно, периодически требовала своего, но так он и не был против дружеского перепиха, да и не смущался удовлетворять себя сам: будто бы он один такой был. Мужчины влекли его больше девиц – с ними было проще и они притворялись меньше.  
Была у него парочка постоянных партнеров, но он не задумывался над тем, что это могут быть какие-то там серьезные отношения, хоть и привязывался к ним. Эта несерьезность выбешивала некоторых, и они уходили, громко хлопая дверью, как это сделал Джимми, а других – вполне устраивала, и они оставались до тех пор, пока их пути не расходились, как то было с Джоном. К Моксли, надо сказать, Сэт все же испытывал достаточно сильные чувства, но так уж получилось, что его заметили и выхватили в NXT, их развели по разным шоу, они жили в разных частях города, в разном графике - и Роллинс решил тогда, что будет лучше, если они расстанутся, не будут тянуть резину. Ему было больно и неловко уходить, но он считал, что так будет правильно. Джон только кивал, точно болванчик, в ответ на его доводы. Роллинс продолжал потом следить за его выступлениями, и не мог не заметить, что Моксли стал отчаяннее и безрассудней, совершенно не берег себя и выглядел так, точно сидит на каких-то препаратах. Роллинсу от этого стало еще больнее, он решился пойти и поговорить с другом, но когда смог, наконец, это сделать, того и след простыл. Говорили, что он просто испарился за день до того, как Роллинс заглянул в зал, точно чувствовал, что Сэт придет, и исчез. Не появился он и через неделю, и через месяц. Джона Моксли списали, как персонажа. Потом, вроде бы, он появился, но снова исчез. Сэт же попал в круговорот NXT, и у него просто не хватало сил волноваться об этом идиоте… Но после Моксли связываться ни с кем не хотелось, и не только потому, что лучший способ не попадать в подобные ситуации – не иметь отношений, но и потому, что Сэта не тянуло ни к кому, кто был в пределах его досягаемости, а о Суперзвездах WWE он и не думал в таком ключе. Роллинс восхищался ими, они были его героями, чуть ли не богами, он мечтал просто быть рядом с ними, учиться у них. Нет, конечно же, он хотел некоторых из них, но это были несбыточные мечты. Сдался он им, такой восторженный мальчишка, думал Роллинс. А потом начал ловить на себе голодные взгляды Рэнди Ортона и понял, что пропал. Он боялся Гадюку и хотел его. Не мог не хотеть. Тот завораживал своими движениями, своим хамоватым отношением, своим адским желанием, которые ощущалось кожей, постой только рядом дольше пары секунд. И вот Роллинс получил то, чего жаждал, но теперь понятия не имел, что делать: то ли хлопнуть дверью и сделать вид, что ничего – не произошло и никогда не произойдет больше, то ли вцепиться в Гадюку изо всех сил и не отпускать его, пока тот не скажет, какого черта ему надо. Отпускать Сэт не хотел, требовать объяснений – опасался. Он не знал, что будет лучше в этой ситуации: отдалиться или приблизиться. Размышления тут нисколько не помогали, как и сам Ортон, который, похоже, чуял все сетовские метания за версту и весь день на глаза не попадался. Сегодня утром Сэт хотел просто задушить эту дрянь. Ровно до тех пор, пока не начал хотеть его каждой клеткой своего тела и мечтать, чтобы Ортон и в самом деле считал его своим. Эти мысли носились в голове Роллинса друг за другом весь день.

Несмотря на то, что Сэт все шоу проторчал за ареной, на всякий случай, бои он так и не смотрел и что происходило на ринге отсекал только в очень общих чертах: никак не мог сконцентрироваться. Наверное, поэтому он пропустил итог матча Рэнди с Крисом Джерико. Ортон победил, но опытный Джерико успел уделать своего противника достаточно: над левой бровью Ортона начинался глубокий порез, уходивший чуть ли не до макушки. В процессе матча с одного из углов ринга кто-то успел снять защиту, и Крис изловчился протаранить Гадюкой именно этот угол. Публика была в восторге, а Рэнди – в ярости.  
Роллинс и сам не понял, зачем пошел за неверно шагающим Ортоном, которого уже поддерживал кто-то из служащих. Тот дышал тяжело, кровь заливала ему глаз, он утирал ее и матерился. В раздевалку Ауторити Гадюка вошел уже в сопровождении двух генторов. Сэт вошел тоже и прикрыл дверь. Он понятия не имел, зачем поперся следом, и не хотел разбираться в своих мотивах. Генторы быстро постановили, что ничего, кроме раны, с Рэнди не приключилось, и Роллинс уже собрался убраться, как Ортон рявкнул:  
\- Стой!  
Оказалось, правда, что обращался он не к нему, а к гентору, который собирался всадить ему дозу зидрата, прежде чем они начали бы накладывать швы, но Сэт аж вздрогнул.  
\- Новенький, что ли? Шей так! – приказал Рэнди зло.  
Гентор переглянулся со своим коллегой, тот согласно кивнул, подавая иглу, в которую уже была продета нить, и промокая ватой с антисептиком кровь. Роллинс чуть не ахнул: рана была глубокая, он видел белую кость черепа. Прежде чем начать шить, генторы залили лекарство, позволявшее ране заживляться быстрее. Сэт эту дрянь ненавидел, от нее чесалось все и первые минуты он ни о чем другом и думать-то не мог, а ведь он был на зидрате. Благодаря ей к следующему шоу у Гадюки на башке будет только розовый шрам, а через неделю и тот пройдет. Ортон вцепился ручищами в скамейку и сжал зубы так, что желваки заиграли, но ни звука не издал. Генторы принялись его штопать, а он сидел тихо, точно неживой, смотря ровно перед собой. Сперва он был напряжен, потом – начал расслабляться. Когда ему накладывали последние швы, он даже глаза прикрыл. После того, как генторы закончили и начали собирать свою разложенную аптечку, Рэнди внезапно посмотрел на Роллинса. Тому показалось, будто бы глаза Гадюки были подернуты поволокой, как будто бы у него, как у настоящей змеи, было две пары век, и вторая – прозрачная. Или это – у крокодилов? Роллинс подавил желание нервно сглотнуть. Ему показалось, что Ортон наслаждался болью.  
Старший из генторов протянул Ортону небольшую ампулу:  
\- Если будет беспокоить, как вколоть ты знаешь.  
Рэнди повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, медленно, будто бы пьяно, и коротко кивнул:  
\- Да.  
Те ушли, а Ортон, зажав ампулу в кулаке растянулся на лавке, обнаруживая нехреновый такой стояк. Роллинс не знал, уйти ему или остаться. Вроде его тут не держали, но шоу уже должно было закончиться, даже темный матч, смысла возвращаться не было. К тому же, ему хотелось остаться, пусть его и бесило это желание; будто бы в каком-то темному углу подсознания проснулась надежда на то, что Ортон сейчас… Роллинс сильно тряхнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль, отошел к своей сумке и, отвернувшись от Рэнди к стене, достал джинсы и рубашку и начал переодеваться. О том, что к Гадюке не стоило поворачиваться спиной, Роллинс вспомнил слишком поздно. Как только он мог не услышать, как Ортон поднялся и подошел? Роллинс уже начинал подозревать того во всяких противоестественных умениях! Рэнди прижался к нему сзади, облокотился о него горячей грудью, всем своим немалым весом и Сэту пришлось упереться в стену обеими руками, и коленками - в стоявшую между ним и стеной скамейку. Ортон провел ладонями по его груди, нарочито медленно, точно прочерчивая рельеф торса Роллинса, коснулся губами его шеи, больно сжав ими складку кожи, но не кусая. Сэт ругнулся:  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?!  
Вопрос был глупым. Было и без слов ясно, что такое творил Ортон. Он не отозвался, продолжая свою внезапную ласку, огладил ладонями его бедра, забираясь промеж его ног, а потом накрыл ладонь пах. Роллинс глухо выдохнул: скрыть свое, уже более чем явное, возбуждение он теперь никак бы не смог.  
\- Тебя то ли легко головой приложили, то ли слишком сильно, урод, - сообщил он.  
Рэнди хохотнул и запустил пальцы за резинку его трусов.  
Тут в дверь задолбили и тут же отворили.  
\- А, ты тут, - констатировал Кейн, которого, похоже, увиденная картина не смутила. – Там тебя Винс и Трипл требовали, как кровь утрешь.  
\- Да пошли они! – доверительно откликнулся Рэнди.  
\- Так и передам, - ухмыльнулся Кейн, закрывая дверь.  
\- Твою ж мать! – ругнулся Ортон, отпуская Сэта, и отступая.  
Роллинс от неожиданности чуть не упал коленками на лавку. Когда он обернулся, дверь за спиной Рэнди уже закрывалась. Сэт уперся горячим лбом в холодную стену, понимая, что, похоже, он попал, не избавиться ему от этого наваждения никакой кровью. А в то, что Ортон его сам отпустит, не верилось совершенно.

Сэт столкнулся с Рэнди, когда брел из ванной в свою комнату в надежде сегодня спокойно выспаться. Тот только вернулся в дом. Судя по звукам внизу, Стэфани и Трипл тоже. Рэнди поднимался по лестнице, отдирая с головы закрывавшие свежий шов пластыри.  
\- Не, ты все-таки больной, - поделился наблюдением Роллинс.  
\- Только заметил? –отозвался тот.  
\- Надежда умирает последней, - усмехнулся Сэт.  
\- Их поменять надо, - пояснил Ортон.  
\- Чешется?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Ортон.  
\- Что хотели Винс и Трипл? – наудачу спросил Роллинс.  
\- Не твое дело, - приветливо ответил Гадюка, но потом внимательно посмотрел на него. – Хотя… Хочешь хороший такой пуш? – спросил он, подходя ближе, хватая Сэта за локоть и пытаясь затащить его в свою комнату.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Поздно выебываться, не находишь? – тихо заметил Гадюка, но так, что Роллинс понял, что он либо сейчас идет с ним, либо ни травма, ни усталость, ни Трипл Эйч со Стэфани не помешают тому затащить его в свою кровать насильно.  
\- Пошли. Помогу тебе наложить повязку, - недовольно сказал Сэт, пытаясь как-то сгладить угол, хоть и плохо понимая, зачем.  
Ортон, впрочем, хотел от него совсем другого, но решил посмеяться и разрешить Роллинсу закончить то, что он начал, послушно уселся на стул и терпел, пока Сэт накладывал ему новую повязку.  
\- Так что за пуш? – спросил Роллинз.  
\- Через полторы недели будет «казнь». Ты можешь быть в этом матче, если я так скажу.  
Сэт промолчал: эти матчи действительно были фантастическим промоушеном и пинком вверх по лестнице и, он был уверен, смерть человека будет не на его руках, но хотел ли он иметь с этим что-то общее? Он не был уверен. Тем более, что ему сперва нужно было разобраться с самим Ортоном, прежде чем принимать от него такие «подарки».  
Рана сочилась сукровицей, края раскраснелись, но так бывало от медикамента. В общем, опасений она не вызывала. А Роллинс задал волновавший его полвечера вопрос:  
\- Почему ты не разрешил вколоть зидрат? Было бы легче сейчас, - он решил про себя, что если Рэнди уйдет от ответа, он уж какими-нибудь неведомыми путям вырвется из этой чертовой комнаты. Быть просто «дыркой» он не собирался. Пусть он и не рассчитывал на какие-то чувства или доверие вот так с порога, но хотел быть уверенным, что сможет их добиться со временем, пусть он и сам понятия не имел, на кой хрен ему это. Просто что-то ныло под сердцем.  
\- Не хочу, - отмахнулся Рэнди, открывая тумбочку и закидывая туда ампулу с обезболивающим.  
Сэт сделал шаг назад, потом второй. Ортон поднялся и продолжил:  
\- Я уже был на этой дряни. Больше не хочу.  
\- И все? – уточнил Роллинс с подозрением: что-то это плохо вязалось с тем, что он видел.  
\- Боль заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым, - ухмыльнулся Гадюка, стягивая рубашку и потягиваясь.  
Сэт против воли засмотрелся: Рэнди завел руки за спину, выгибаясь всем телом. Его мышцы проступили еще отчетливее, и он стал выглядеть так горячо, что единственная четкая мысль, которая осталась в голове Роллинса, была о том, как непаршиво было бы вылизать все эти рельефы… Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя это наваждение и настойчиво спросил:  
\- Только боль?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Ортон, шагнув навстречу Сэту и резко опуская руки ему на задницу, прижимая его к себе и голодно облизываясь. Роллинс плюнул на все и поцеловал этого гада. Ничего понять он так и не смог, но отказаться от всего этого уже сил не было. Пусть ему будет хреново потом, но это будет потом. Сейчас же у него был стопроцентный шанс снова оторваться по полной и будет только лучше, если он не будет отрицать, что у него уже стоит. Рэнди ухмыльнулся в поцелуй, а когда Роллинс провел руками по его спине тихо застонал.  
Сэт толкнул Ортона в грудь, тот неловко плюхнулся обратно на стул. Роллинс опустил ладони на затянутые в джинсы бедра Рэнди, сильно сжал. Того упрашивать не надо было: он расстегнул ремень и пуговицу с молнией, предоставляя Сэту свободу действий. Тот положил руки на грудь Рэнди, сжал один сосок, сильно, до боли, вызвав у Гадюки ухмылку, и, проведя ладонями вдоль всего его длинного торса к низу спины, запустил пальцы за края джинсов и белья, пытаясь снять их разом. Конечно же, ни черта у него не вышло, но упорства было не занимать и в конце концов он отбросил одежду куда-то за спину и жадно провел ладонями по внутренней стороне обнаженных бедер Ортона, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Член Рэнди еще был едва напряжен, но Сэт этому скорее порадовался. Он поднял взгляд и столкнулся с довольной полуулыбкой Рэнди. Он подал бедрами вверх, сползая задом к краю стула и разводя ноги шире, точно, приглашая начать уже что-то делать. Роллинс ухмыльнулся, накрыл ладонью пах Гадюки и, подавшись вперед, втянул в рот его яйца, мягко перекатывая их на языке. Ортон застонал в голос, а в ладонь Сэта начала упираться уже не такая и расслабленная плоть. Он выпустил мошонку, провел языком вдоль члена и принялся посасывать головку. Рэнди настойчиво поддал бедрами вверх. Сэт начал медленно вбирать его член в рот, почти что до конца. Он чувствовал растущее напряжение Гадюки языком. Оно обжигало и заводило. Рэнди провел рукой по его волосам, вцепился в его хвост, пытаясь снять резинку. Сэт помог ему, слегка отстранившись, а потом снова взял в рот… Рэнди надавил ладонью на его затылок, заставляя насаживаться ртом на его член. Роллинс сопротивляться не собирался, ему нравилось чувствовать, как твердеет плоть мужчины у него во рту и, несмотря на то, что скоро он не мог взять так глубокого, как хотел сам и требовал того Рэнди, он пьянел с каждым толчком и стоном мужчины все больше, будто бы желание того передавалось и Сэту. В конце концов, Ортон толкнулся так глубоко, что и в самом деле проскользил головкой члена в его глотку. Горло сжалось, Сэт попытался отстраниться, но Рэнди сильно давил ему на голову и продолжал движение. Роллинс вцепился ногтями во внутреннюю сторону бедра мужчины, пытаясь впиться ими в кожу. Ортон ругнулся, его руки исчезли с затылка и Сэт, выпустив его член изо рта, смог, наконец, вздохнуть.  
Рэнди тихо смеялся, взгляд у него был невидящий. Игра становилась все опаснее, но и увлекательнее. Теперь Роллинс понимал, что за «следы» имел в виду Майклз этим утром. Внезапно Сэт даже ощутил ревность ко всем тем, что оставляли «следы» на совершенном теле Ортона. И для ее успокоения Роллинсу оставалось только одно: заставить Ортона кричать от наслаждения и боли.


	2. Глава 2. Роман Рейнс.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... не закончена ...

Когда он завернул за угол, преследуя свою жертву, то обнаружил, что переулок оказался коротким, да еще и тупиковым. Глупая погоня была окончена. Грязный оборванец, на котором, наверное, не было ни одной целой тряпки, начал демонстрировать резкое желание научиться лазать по отвесным стенам. Он хрипел в тщетных попытках отдышаться и пытался зацепиться пальцами за осклизлые стены. Это удалось ему раз, благо зазоры между кирпичами одной из стен были, но он сорвался, завопил - кажется, выдрал себе ноготь с мясом, но тут же начал пытаться повторить это, заливая стену кровью и отчаянно скуля. Обращаться к своему палачу юноша лет двадцати уже и не пытался: он уже исполнил свою песнь "Я отдам деньги Корпорации в конце следующей недели! Смотри! Смотри мой контракт на работу, видишь, когда выплата!". За желто-зеленым стеклом маски ему, Конфискатору, было видно очень хорошо, что парень говорил правду. Однако, это не входило в его компетенцию. Однажды он уже пожалел одного такого и едва не отправился в лаборатории - только личное расположение Винсента МакМена и спасло. Пусть Конфискаторы и не были машинами и, наверняка, были не чужды чувствам, хотя никто в это уже давно не верил, у них не было вариантов, кроме как взыскать имущество, если они не хотели сами оказаться под ножом, конечно же. Паренек был ему не брат, не сват, не знакомец даже, а просто какое-то насекомое, которое сдохнет, попавшись меж колес огромной машины ГенКо. Ему было жаль, но жалость в этом мире не могла спасти никого. Этот мир был слишком жесток для того, чтобы сочувствовать. У каждого из них было свое бремя: у кого-то - болезнь, а у кого-то - здоровье.  
Конфискатор быстро приблизился к пацану и схватил его за шиворот. Блеснуло в неоновом свете висевших высоко в воздухе мощных рекламных панелей широкое лезвие большого скальпеля, и оборванец забулькал: зияющая рана пересекла его горло, кровь хлынула водопадом. Конфискатор отбросил тело грудью на стену, взрезал на нем остатки куртки и рубашки и стянул тряпки прочь. Скальпель блеснул снова, врезаясь в бледную, покрытую синяками спину в районе печени. Всего несколько четких и расчётливых движений, и вот уже в твердых руках эта сама печень, на которой клеймом сиял штрих-код собственности корпорации ГенКо. Конфискатор отложил скальпель, стянул со спины рюкзак одной рукой, достал оттуда стерильный пластиковый пакет, выпустив из нутра сумки облако холода, и, упаковав орган в оный, убрал печень в холодильный отсек. Наглухо застегнутый рюкзак отправился ему за спину. Он поднял скальпель, отер его о штанину и посмотрел на валявшийся у его ног труп. Вздохнув, он схватил тело за ногу и выволок за собой из переулка к улице побольше: так труповозки его быстрее найдут, - а потом пошел прочь. У него был еще один контракт на сегодня.


End file.
